I'll Stay in the Darkness With You
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Narcissa Black was never truly evil, but still she strayed into the darkness. The dark is cold and unforgiving, but she gladly embraced it because among the pain and death were the two (eventually three) most important people in her life, including the one she loved more than any other. (Mainly Bellatrix X Narcissa. Some semi-graphic violence at certain times.)


_I heard your heart beating_  
_You're in the darkness, too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness_  
_With you_

* * *

Tonight was the night of Bellatrix Black's wedding. It had ended only an hour ago and now everyone was gathered for a grand ball in the couple's honor. Bellatrix was now a Lestrange, though she was honestly wasn't exactly tickled pink about it. She'd always found Rodolphus rather annoying, the way he always trailed after her with his never-ending crush. Unfortunately he came from the prestigious clan of Lestrange, which meant he was pureblood, which was becoming rarer and rarer, so she had no choice but to accept when he proposed. It's not like she could ever marry who she wanted, who she loved. That person was off-limits, at least as far as everyone else was concerned. Having spotted that person standing across the room, chatting with some of the other guests, Bella found herself staring, captivated by her beauty and elegance.

After a few moments, that person, her own little sister Narcissa, turned her head to meet her gaze. Her older sister's was strong and Narcissa could tell she was planning something. She smiled shyly then excused herself from the conversation she was having and made her way across the room to Bella. "Congratulations." she said half-sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, Cissy." The older sister laughed a little. "You know as well as I do why I married him."

"Yes, I know. It doesn't mean you can't at least try and enjoy it."

"I guess that's true. It also doesn't mean I will enjoy it."

"Also true." Narcissa smiled and held her hands together in front of her. "Any sisterly advice as the first one to get married?"

"Not yet. But I will at least say to choose wisely."

"Of course." Narcissa moved her hands behind her back and held them together again, her smile widening. "Can I tell you something in private, my dear sister?"

"Of course." Bella returned her smile and the two walked away to a private room, shutting the door behind them. The festivities had died down and it was all just chit-chatting by now, so no one would miss them. They sat together on the three-seater couch and Bella gently placed her hand on top of her sister's, trying to comfort the obviously pained girl. "You know I'm still always yours, Cissy."

The younger witch smiled nervously, a hint of sadness hidden within her icy eyes. She stared down at the floor and sighed. "I know, but I can't help but feel a little jealous." She looked up at her older sister, revealing what she had been hiding through the entire wedding and the ball. "You can't be married to someone and not do certain things with them, especially with mother and father expecting grandchildren."

"Just because they're expecting them doesn't mean they'll get them. Besides, they'd probably be worried about them being mad. They don't hide the fact they think I'm utterly bonkers." Bella smiled and laughed a little bit.

"I guess that's true." Still nervous, the younger sister returned her gaze to the floor.

Bella held onto her chin and turned her head to face her again. "Don't worry about it, Cissy. Even if I do eventually have to sleep with Roddy, my heart still belongs to you and you alone. That's what matters."

Narcissa smiled and her eyes glistened after hearing these words. Before she could even contemplate a response, her heart felt like it was leaping out of her throat when she felt her sister's soft lips against her own for the first time in weeks. "Oh how I've missed that." she whispered when the kiss ended.

"You're not the only one."

"One more before we have to return to the party?" Narcissa placed her hand on her sister's cheek, the other holding herself up, as she brought their lips together again. After a few moments, she adjusted her arms to wrap around her sister's neck. Bella wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. When the kiss finally ended, they both smiled and Narcissa was the first to speak. "Too bad we don't have more time."

"Maybe not right now, but I could sneak out after Roddy falls sleep."

"Sounds good to me." After another short kiss, both sisters stood up and returned to the party.

* * *

Just as she had said she would, Bella waited until her new husband was asleep and quietly made her way out of her new home, hurrying as quickly as she could to where she had promised to be. Standing outside of her youngest sister's bedroom, she quietly knocked on the door. After a few moments, it opened to reveal its owner, wearing only a thin nightgown and smiling at her. Bella walked inside and shut the door behind her. Her sister walked over and sat on the bed, crossing her legs, and Bella stood in front of her. "Well don't you look pretty tonight."

"It's a special occasion." Narcissa stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, moving herself in as close to her as possible. "We haven't been alone like this for a long time."

Bella slid her hands down her sister's slender body, then around her waist so she could pull her in even closer. "Believe me, I wish we could do it more often."

"Until the day comes when we can make it public, I'm afraid our little meetings may have to be sparse.

"As long as we still get them, I'm happy."

Narcissa's lips curved into a large smile. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Cissy." Within moments after that final word was uttered, their lips were brought together and they both laid down on the bed, Bella on top of Narcissa. Bella moved her kisses from her blood red lips to her milky white neck as her sister closed her eyes, lost to euphoria. Narcissa released Bella's neck and just held onto her, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
